It Would Break Me
by Sazzypants
Summary: Based on one of Doubleleaf's pictures on DeviantArt. Altaïr has a nightmare; it seemed so real! when he wants nothing but to hide from the possibility of it happening, Malik comes to comfort him. SLASH AltMal


This is based off something that Doubleleaf drew on Deviant art. Her stuff's AMAZING GUYS!!! D:

The dream is based of her idea, everything else is purely me. = w =

**Warning:** LEMON INCOMING!!! Slash, boyXboy, yaoi, etc. don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that.

**Pairing:** Altair/Malik

**Disclaimer:** Assassin's Creed © Ubisoft ________________________________________________________________________

Blood, pools of it, gathering around his feet. He could hear cries off in the distance, but he didn't react. Everything was white except for the blood. All of that blood… who's ever it is, they must be dead by now, Altair thought to himself.

He lifted his gaze to his surroundings; white, as far as the eye could see. What is this? Altair asked himself.

A soft cough came from behind him. Altair whipped out his sword to face the person only to see his world flash before him. Malik stood before him, bloodied and tattered. "Altair," he breathed out weakly, "you…came…"

Malik fell to his knees but Altair kept him from falling. His once beautiful brown eyes were glossed over and dimming. "Malik…" Altair's voice was shaky and unsure, and it didn't even sound like his own!

"Altair…" Malik returned, his eyes drifting shut with a small smiling playing at his lips.

"No, Malik, open your eyes! You must!"

Malik obeyed, turning his gave up to meet Altair's. His features softened when he saw the assassin's terrified expression. "What has you so scared, my brother?"

"This can't be happening… I've lost so much already, I can't lose you too!" Altair, clung onto Malik for dear life.

An overwhelming feeling of grief forced its way though him and Altair attempted to choke back the resulting sob. How could his luck be this bad? Is this his punishment? For being the way he is, he must lose the one he cares about most? Tears forced themselves from his eyes as he pulled Malik closer to his chest. "I can't lose you, too!" he cried out desperately.

Malik's hand came up and weakly brushed across his face, leaving behind a trail of his blood. "You're crying over me… I never thought... I'd… see the day," Malik whispered. His hand fell back to his side and his head hung.

"Malik? Malik, you must stay awake. Help will come, I know they will!" Altair shook his friend's body, but got no response. He kept up with that until it was clear that Malik would be forever asleep.

A fit of sobs shook his body as Altair felt his world shatter around him. Malik's blood was everywhere and all that was white turned to black nothingness. Tears flowed from his eyes as he clutched onto Malik's lifeless form. "No...no, no, no, no, no!" Altair chanted hopelessly. "Malik…Malik!"

~.~

Altair sat up with a startled gasp. He sprung around in a frenzy, looking for signs of blood and the blackness that was his life. But, he found nothing. Yes, there was darkness, but the light from the moon shining through the rafters above him highlighted the fountain and the pillows that covered the room where he slept. He was in Jerusalem, Malik's Bureau.

He lifted his hands as they shook from the fear he felt. What if that was real? What if he really was to lose Malik? Would he survive it? He breathed out and was ashamed by how uneven it was.

Pushing himself up from his bed, he walked over to the roof entrance and pulled himself up. Finding a nice spot to sit, he laid down and looked up into the sky. He sat there for a while, just staring and trying to shove the horrid dream into the back of his mind. Finally, he calmed himself down and closed his eyes for a moment. The air was crisp but not too cold. He sighed at how peaceful the night was, as a soft breeze brushed against his bare chest. Finally feeling tired again, Altair dropped back into the bureau with a soft thud.

"I thought I heard you," can a voice from the other room. Altair looked up and saw Malik standing at the doorway. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Altair replied.

Malik watched him with those "all-seeing" eyes of his then sent him a look that Altair couldn't read. "Something has upset you." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"I am fine," Altair assured his friend, not meeting eye contact.

Altair knew his friend would need more convincing than that, but he could only offer that simple statement. He couldn't even convince himself that his words were true.

"Altair," Malik said softly, walking up and placing his hand on Altair's forearm. "Tell me what has you so worried."

Altair finally met his gaze and saw only a soothing, reassuring smile on Malik's face. He could tell that Malik was genuinely worried about him, and it touched his heart, but at the same time, it just brought back memories of his horrible dream.

Altair looked away. He imagined the Malik wasn't there, that if his one-armed friend wasn't with him, there was no way he could get hurt. It didn't work because Altair knew that Malik would get hurt with or wit out him there.

He felt himself being gently lead and pushed down against the pillows. He felt soothing stroke upon his arm, shoulder, face, and he could hear kinds words being spoken to him. Altair felt his head being cradled against something soft and warm - not a pillow. He looked up into Malik's face and all his fears just melted away.

What was it about his friend that made Altair so calm, so content? Since when had their relationship gone from strained comrade, to loving friends? Why was it that Altair had a feeling that what he felt for the man was anything but friendship?

"Will you tell me what is wrong, Altair?" Malik's voice was so soft, so soothing, that it shocked Altair to think that it was really his friend there. He was speaking to Altair with love, like something a father would do to their child when they became upset.

The moment was something he had never experienced with Malik, never experienced with _anyone_, for that matter. But he knew that the situation was his and Malik's and their's alone. It was something that the two of them could share together.

The serene atmosphere made them both act strangely. Altair, before he realized what he was doing, reached up to cup Malik's face. "I dreamt that you died in my arms, that there was nothing I could do to save you." Altair ran a calloused thumb along Malik's cheekbone, savoring the unnaturally smooth skin his friend had.

"Is that all? Altair, you know I wont die until I'm ready. I may only have one arm, but I can still fight." Malik smiled down at Altair and he could feel the dull stinging of tears in the back of his eyes.

"Malik, you don't seem to understand," Altair began. "If I was to ever lose you, I…" His thoughts trailed off because he really didn't know. If Malik were to really die, what would Altair have to live for? Now that Al Mualim had betrayed them, visiting his friend was the only thing he really enjoyed in life.

He sat up and stared at the wall ahead of him, the floor, the sky, anywhere but at the man he could lose. He felt a slight pressure at his side and knew Malik was sitting next to him. They sat in silence, staring up at the stars and letting the breeze brush up against them. Altair took the time to take in his friend's appearance. He too only wore his pants, but he had his black cloak draped over his shoulders for warmth. He had to marvel at how attractive the one-armed man was.

"I think I do understand," Malik said suddenly, startling Altair from his thoughts. Either Malik didn't notice the assassin's gaze, or he chose not to acknowledge it. Instead, he kept his Carmel eyes glued to the sky.

"You do, huh?" Altair replied.

"Yes. To lose something that you hold so dearly to your heart…it would break even the strongest of men."

Altair's eyes widened in shock and shame. "Malik, I-" but Malik cut him off.

"Don't Altair. I'm not talking about Kadar."

Altair stared at his friend, confused. He didn't get close to many people for a reason. That reason was probably so he didn't have to experience the same pain he felt after Kadar passed on. "Then, Malik, who do you speak of?" Altair asked eventually.

Malik turned his gaze from the sky to Altair. His brown eyes gleamed with only the purest of emotions. Altair marveled at how beautiful his friend was in this rare occasion. Both of them, acting so open and out of character…

"Altair, I am speaking of you."

The way Malik said it, without even hesitating, threw the Master Assassin off. Was it possible that Malik felt the same way the Altair felt for him? How do I feel for him? Altair asked himself as he tried to label the warm emotion that spread through his body, warming his blood like a poison. It was warm, made his stomach tighten whenever he saw his friend, and made his heart flutter like one thousand birds were trying to fly from him his chest.

"Altair, I love you."

Ah, that's it! Love! Altair cheered to himself. Even at that moment, the one thousand bird in his chest were threatening to break free. The best thing to do was to give into their demands.

Altair met his friend's gaze. His beautiful eyes were shimmering and he looked ashamed. Had it really taken Altair that long to acknowledge those words?

"Malik," Altair whispered, his voice hoarse and heavy with emotion.

Malik looked away as if he thought that Altair was disgusted by his confession, like he was going to turn him down. He could feel his heart shattering, piece by piece and it hurt. It hurt more than when his baby brother died before his very eyes.

"Malik, now you know why cannot lose you," Altair said softly and Malik looked at him, confused. "If I was to lose you, I would surely break."

Altair said those words to Malik, knowing they would be accepted as he opened up his heart to the one person who had managed to work his way inside it.

Malik's eyes watered up again, but a wide grin spread across his features and it mirrored on the assassin's face as well.

"I love you, Malik," Altair whispered as he cupped the brunette's face.

Malik opened his mouth to say something, but Altair cut him off with a kiss. He knew it surprised the man and it made Altair smirk again the soft lips against his. Soon, their lips were rocking together, tasting, feeling, relishing in the mood of the moment.

Malik laid back, pulling Altair on top of him, as they deepened the kiss. Tongues darted in and out of their open mouths, tasting and teasing as they fought for dominance. Lustful gasps echoed quietly in the exposed room and Altair nibbled on Malik's lower lip only to be rewarded with a small moan.

Suddenly, hands where everywhere, feeling one another, trying desperately trying to press closer to each other. Altair trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck, suckling and nibbling at the sensitive spot just behind Malik's right ear. Malik gasped and shivered at the assassin's touch, and it sent Altair's blood rushing straight down. He trailed lower, nibbling and licking all the way down until he reached the hem of Malik's pants.

"Altair," Malik breathed out huskily.

"What is it, Malik?" Altair's voice calm as he smirked into Malik's skin and began pulling at his pants.

"Stop…stop teasing," he ordered, a bit out of breath as Altair found another sensitive spot in the hollow of his hip.

"As you wish." With that said, Altair sat up and pulled Malik's pants off. Malik sat up, tugged at Altair's pants and the assassin assisted his friend in declutching himself. Soon, both men were naked and pressed together once again.

Altair groaned his hips into Malik's and both groaned in pleasure from the simple friction of rubbing their erections together. Altair's kisses trailed back down to Malik's neck where he bit down on the man's collar bone until he tasted blood. Malik hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain as Altair ran his tongue over the fresh wound.

"Now everyone will know you're mine."

Malik shuddered at the sound of Altair's voice and he rubbed their hips together in response. "Always yours."

Altair recaptured his friend's lips, putting all his love and the passion he felt for the smaller man into every stroke of his tongue. Malik could feel Altair's hand rubbing the insides of his thigh and then as they traveled lower.

"This may hurt," Altair warned.

He felt one finger penetrate him, then groaned at the uneasy feeling of a second being added. They moved in and out, pressing again his insides, looking for the right spot to hit. When Malik's vision went white and he moaned loudly, Altair knew he found it. He worked at stretching the brunette and added a third finger to the process. Once he though that he was prepared enough, Altair began to rub his precum along his hard length.

"Are you ready, Malik? It may still hurt a little," Altair warned again as he watched the brunette's face for any signs at all. All he got in response was a glare.

Suddenly, Altair felt himself being pushed backwards and Malik's weight straddling his hips. "So damn slow," Malik whispered huskily into Altair's ear. He finally recognized some of the one-armed man's usual behavior coming back.

Before Altair could properly react, he felt himself being enveloped by a tight wetness. Malik gasped as he took Altair inside of himself. When he knew he had adjusted to the feel of Altair in him, he began to bob up and down. Altair groan in ecstasy as he met each movement with a thrust of his own. The assassin below him changed his angle and he had Malik seeing white with every thrust against his prostate.

The sloppy sound of flesh slapping against flesh, breathy moan and low groans, echoed through the room and off into the night sky. Malik began moving faster, almost frantically, as he rock into Altair's thrusts each time. He felt him insides begin to tighten and he knew he was almost there.

Altair wrapped his hand around Malik's manhood and timed hi tight strokes with each thrust. Malik threw his head back in ecstasy and let out a throaty groan as he felt his climax approaching. Altair began to buck his hips more fiercely, rougher, as he felt his completion also nearing. With one last, hard stroke to Malik's erection, the one-armed man cried out his partners name and came onto their chests. Feeling Malik's hot tightness squeeze him almost painfully, Altair came at once, burying his seed deep inside of his lover.

The two collapsed against each other, panting and sticky with semen and sweat, but full satisfied. Altair wrapped his arms around Malik, pulling him tighter against his chest, never wanting to let go. Malik just sighed happily and buried his head against his lover's throat.

They laid there in silence until their erratic breathing finally calmed enough o form words. "I love you," Altair whispered into Malik's hair.

"I love you, too." Malik replied with a love-struck grin on his face as he nuzzled closer to his love.

He could feel Altair stroking his back, absentmindedly drawing invisible pictures against his skin. He ran his hands over Altair's lean chest, memorizing ever scar that was there, until he came up with an idea. Malik shifted his weight and turned his head up. Before Altair could ask what he was doing, he felt teeth puncture his flesh in the same spot he bit Malik.

Malik leaned back, examining his work, then met Altair's gaze. "And now _you_ are _mine_," he explained with lust filled eyes.

Altair felt a smirk tug at the corners of his lips. "Always yours," he replied as he flipped Malik over onto his back and into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**OH MY GOD IT'S DONE!!! D:**

**It feel like that took forever! ^^; I also think that may have been the best lemon I have ever written. ^^;**

**So? Love it? Hate it? Please read and review and tell me what you think~! XD**

**~Sazuka**


End file.
